Doctor, ¿quién soy? TRADUCCIÓN
by Charlie Rho Sigma
Summary: Traducción de sunshine164, título original: Doctor, Who am I? El Doctor y Rose entran a un laboratorio y descubren algo. One shot aunque la autora diga lo contrario.


**_ Nota de la autora: _**¡Hola! * sonido de platos y de zapatos taconeando, olor a fruta podrida y sartenes golpeando * Bien... Sé que ha sido un largo tiempo desde que he publicado nada, pero la verdad, la vida ha sido una perra y más para mí, así que creo que es seguro decir que "HYSM" está en pausa ... (lo... lo hice, sí!) Pueees a seguir adelante, tengo una nueva historia que... ¿contar? ¿escribir? Es un fanfic de Doctor Who, así que a todos los fans acérrimos por ahí: soy nueva en esto, así que ¡POR FAVOR TENGAN MISERICORDIA! Aprecio la crítica constructiva así que no tengan miedo de decirme lo que estoy haciendo mal.  
PD: Tengo la sensación descorazonadora de que Rose y el doctor son posiblemente un poco OOC , así que tengan paciencia conmigo . ¡Espero que me echen una mano con esto! ¡Así que sin más divagaciones , aquí vamos!

* * *

**_Nota de la traductora:_** Realmente la autora nunca continuó este capítulo. Sólo pensé que debía traerlo hasta vosotros porque es bueno, mucho. Y no hay demasiados fics en español de esto. Ni comunidades, ni nada. Va dedicado a aquellos que sabemos que los ingleses son unos estirados. La mayoría, no voy a generalizar. Amad este fic tal como lo hice yo. No es mío, ya sabéis. Dejad reviews, se agradecen. Abrazos, Charlie ΡΣ.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO PRIMERO : La libertad**

Me desperté gritando.

Bueno, no realmente gritando, era algo más como gritos amortiguados. Algo estaba bloqueando mi vías respiratorias y mis ojos. Moví el brazo hacia mi cara para quitarme lo que fuera que me impedía respirar, pero me di cuenta de algo.

"Eh, estoy en una especie de líquido"..."Espera, ¿qué ?"

Mis manos agarrando a ciegas, me traté de quitar la maldita cosa que me tapaba la boca.

"Casi ... tiene ... que ... ¡NO!"

Un líquido entró y se derramó en mi boca, haciendo que me atragantara y me diesen arcadas.

"¿Qué es esto? Su sabor es como... ¿la menta?"

Me quité rápidamente el dispositivo que me cubría los ojos. Eso produjo un ruido sordo bastante fuerte en la parte inferior del tanque.

"¿Qué es eso... Espera... ¿dónde estoy?"

De repente, escuché explosiones y una voz sin emotividad, desapasionada salió de la nada, amortiguada por el líquido.

***ADVERTENCIA ! LOS INTRUSOS HAN ENTRADO EN EL LABORATORIO ALPHA! ADVERTENCIA***

"¿Qué?"

Empecé a forcejear, para simplemente darme cuenta de la existencia los múltiples cuerdas, cables y correas conectados a mi cuerpo. Realmente NO quería saber quién eran aquellos a los que llamaban "intrusos" y quería salir de este tanque en el que estaba metida.

"¡Sólo... tengo que salir de aquí!"

Justo en ese momento , un hombre entra en mi campo de visión. Este hombre parecía particularmente extraño para mí, por alguna razón que no podía alcanzar a entender. Vestido con un traje azul y zapatillas blancas, el abrigo de un reconfortante tono bronceado. El extraño hombre habló: un marcado acento británico me sobresaltó al haberle estado mirando fijamente.

- ¿Entonces, qué es esto? ¿Qué has hecho a esta chica? -una mujer rubia apareció, vestida con una sudadera roja y pantalones vaqueros. Sin prestar atención al tanque, se detuvo frente al hombre con una mirada de asombro plasmada en su rostro.

- ¡Doctor! ¡Los Daleks! ¡Han dejado de disparar contra nosotros!

- Buena razón para hacerlo. -dijo. Señalando hacia el tanque que actualmente estaba yo- Mira lo que han estado escondiendo. -la rubia miró en la dirección que señalaba su dedo, sus ojos fijos en mí, y se quedó sin aliento. Lentamente se acercó a mí mientras hablaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién... quién es ella?

- Creo que lo sé. No sé cómo, pero lo sé. -el "Doctor" señaló algo plateado hacia mí- Rose, un paso atrás. -una luz azul y un zumbido asaltaron mis sentidos. ***CRASH*** El líquido se salió, derramándose en el suelo frío de metal. Rose saltó hacia atrás, evitando el derrame, pero el Doctor no prestó atención al gel que salpicó sus zapatillas una vez blancas, ahora totalmente verdes. Con el vidrio y el gel desaparecidos, y nada para mantenerme en pie, empecé a caer al el suelo, que no perdona. Me preparé para el agudo dolor que seguramente vendría con el impacto contra el metal, pero terminé en brazos firmes. Todo lo pasado vino bruscamente a mi cabeza, y pude sentir la inconsciencia a punto de tomar el control de mi cuerpo.

- Hey, ahora no te desmayes. -mis ojos se centraron en las dos personas que miraban hacia mí. Rostros preocupados delatando lo mal que se me veía.

- ¿...quien eres? -dije con voz áspera, haciendo una mueca por lo mucho que me dolía hablar. Debía de haber estado en silencio por un largo tiempo o gritando muy fuerte no hace mucho rato.

-Bueno... -el hombre sonrió, suavizando su mirada una vez preocupada- Yo soy el doctor y esta es mi Rose. -la rubia se sonrojó, sus mejillas cambiaron a un bonito tono rosado.

- Oh, hola... bueno, ¿y sabéis quién soy yo? -me dio un ataque de tos. Rose se mordió el labio, obviamente nerviosa de verme en esa condición.

- Tenemos una idea, sí. -el doctor entonces puso rápidamente sus manos en mis sienes- Vamos a averiguar si tengo razón... ¡Lo siento! -pidió disculpas al final de la frase por la sensación discordante que sentí en el momento en que me tocó. Mi mente se sobresaltó, no me gustaba la intrusión de algo desconocido en ella.

- ¿Qu.. qué estás haciendo...? -le pregunté, retorciéndome, tratando de adaptarme a esta sensación inusual que me estaba llenando.

- Creo que está tratando de leer tu mente. -contestó Rose, mirando fascinada a la escena que tenía delante.

- Es más bien como el acceso a tu subconsciente, ¡y deja de retorcerte! -sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados para concentrarse. Me sacudí de nuevo. Mi mente estaba desesperada porque el intruso saliese de ella. El doctor abrió los ojos en shock.

- No puede ser... no es posible.

- Doctor , qué es lo que pasa? -Rose lo miró, poniendo una mano en su hombro- ¿Es algo malo? -el doctor entrecerró los ojos.

_"¿Es cierto?" _

_"__Espera, ¿estás hablando con mi mente? ¿De qué estás hablando?"_

_"Te lo explicaré más tarde, ahora sólo calma tu mente y lo verás."_

Le lancé una mirada dudosa y respiré hondo. Calmar la mente no era tan fácil como parecía. Cerrar los ojos ayudaba, pero lo que vi era increíble.

Igual que si alguien hubiera encendido el sentimiento mismo de unidad, de paz y serenidad, en un color similar al del oro. Brilló y parpadeó en mi mente y un jirón azul y solitario se enroscó a mi alrededor, explorando suavemente , reafirmando mi existencia. Curiosa, exploré también. Le sentí estremecerse.

- ¡Ten cuidado, no te entrometas así!

- ¡Mira quién habla! -escuché Rose sofocar una risita. Él me soltó y yo me abrió los ojos- ¿Qué ... fue eso? -miré a Rose, quien estaba observando al doctor con una mirada cautelosa. El doctor me estaba mirando. Yo le devolví la mirada. Parecía como si sus ojos estuvieran empañados- ¿Estás llorando...? ¿Hice algo malo doctor?

Él se echó a reír. Cada risa hizo que sintiese mi corazón un sentimiento cálido y extraño, como si supiera que muy pocas cosas lo hicieran reír de esta manera. Aún no sabía cuán tristemente cierto era esto.

- ¡Oh! ¡Noooooo! ¡No, no, no, no, no! -sonrió- Rose, creo que ya no voy a estar solo nunca más.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora: _**¡Y ahí es donde voy a dejarlo, lo siento! ¡Tengo clases mañana y mi padre es un ****! El próximo capítulo vendrá mañana y no os preocupéis. He escrito los próximos tres capítulos para evitar el parón del escritor. ¡Ayudad a que esta historia sea mejor!

Con amor y toda esa mierda.

~ Sunshine164

* * *

**_Notas de la Traductora:_**Ya, ya se ve que lo continuó... jajaja. No importa. Dejad reviews a mi gran sentido del sarcasmo y mi traducción, y su gran manera de escribir. Hala, a pastar.


End file.
